Mi mejor amigo
by Mariamiau
Summary: Reacción de Lucy al saber que el que había sido su mejor amigo desde la infancia, Natsu, se va a casar con Lisanna. Nalu


_Bueeeno se me ocurrió una pequeña idea Nalu. No he leido muchos fanfics Nalu, la verdad, pero estoy dispuesta a ello jajajaajaja Si podéis aconsejarme de alguno, me encantaría, porque hay tantos que no sé donde elegir *-*_

 _Es mi primer ONE-SHOT, espero que no haya quedado muy largo y repetitivo :') Espero que al menos sea decente, y que os guste :)_

 _Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece._

* * *

Ella había madrugado para llegar temprano a su pequeña oficina justo en el centro de Fiore, en el metro de nuevo se había encontrado a los desconocidos que la recibían cada mañana a las 7 en punto. Por la calle llena de gente, se camufló entre los transeúntes hasta llegar a la entrada de su oficina. Como todos los días, entró en silencio, subió en un ascensor repleto de desconocidos y ocupó su minúsculo cubículo donde solo cabía un ordenador y un pequeño espacio reservado para tomar notas, muy semejante al de sus tantos compañeros.

Hoy, como todos los días, Levi le preguntó a ella si se irían a desayunar juntas con su pequeño grupo de amigos del trabajo. Pero hoy no era como todos los días. Lucy rechazó la invitación con el que fue un intento de sonrisa y se fue ha paso rápido hacia el ascensor con su bolso. Esperó impaciente a que este llegase y que no trajese a ningún conocido que le preguntase sobre su vida aunque no le interesase la respuesta. Para su comodidad, compartió el ascensor con otras 10 personas desconocidas que ni la miraron cuando entró en el ascensor ni tampoco cuando salieron de este.

Con ese sentimiento de soledad, Lucy dejó la oficina atrás y se dirigió a un café bien conocido para ella, casi abandonado, al que solía ir cuando necesitaba estar en soledad ya que este café no tenía clientela por su mal servicio y por su poca limpieza. Sonrió al recordar quién le enseñó ese tugurio, supuso que por eso le reconfortaba tanto tomar allí una taza de chocolate caliente cuando emocionalmente estaba destrozaba.

Al llegar a la esquina en la cual ya podía divisarse el café aumentó el ritmo de sus pasos, no le sorprendió ver tras el sucio cristal las mesas vacías y a una vieja camarera en la barra pintándose las uñas. Se sentó en una mesa que estaba al fondo de aquel asolado café para al poco rato ser atendida por la camarera con no muy buenas manera. Aquella era la primera clienta del día y probablemente sería la última.

Lucy, por lo otro lado, sacó el sobre que hacía que ese día pesase tanto su bolso. Y es que, aunque era fino, sentimentalmente pesaba demasiado en la joven rubia. Examinó con detenimiento el sobre de un blanco roto, tan fino que se podía ver la pequeña tarjeta que contenía en el interior. En su dorso tenía escrito los nombres a mano de la pareja que iban a contraer matrimonio en tres meses.

El chocolate humeante se quedó intacto en la mesa, pues Lucy se mordía el labio mientras tocaba las letras del nombre del novio con la yema de los dedos. Y no fue una caricia normal, sino una caricia que le trajo millones de recuerdos.

* * *

Una niña con ojos enormes castaños lloraba abrazada a su muñeca de trapo debajo del árbol. Mientras, los demás niños se agrupaban en grupos y jugaban a juegos célebres como el pilla-pilla o el escondite. Hoy había sido su primer día de parvulario, y los niños no se habían tomado demasiado bien que ella considerara a su muñeca su hermana humana.

Lucy, a diferencia de los demás niños de aquel parvulario, había sido criada hasta entonces alejada de los demás niños por lo que ella había tomado a esa muñeca como su propia hermana y compañera de juegos para que supliera sus carencias.

-Hola, me llamo Natsu- dijo un niño sonriente con el pelo rosado y revuelto con un tono tan alto que casi podía considerarse un grito. La pequeña que se enjuagó las lágrimas para ver mejor al niño lo miró asustada.

-Yo me llamo Lucy, y estas es mi hermanita Michelle- dijo Lucy tras sorber varias veces la nariz. Ella esperó que él se fuera riéndose tal y como habían hecho los demás niños, pero el niño agrandó su sonrisa y le ofreció su mano en señal de amistad.

En cuanto, ella le agarró la mano él empujo de ella, levantándola.

-Encantado, ¿porque no os venís a jugar al pilla-pilla conmigo y con mis amigos?- preguntó arrastrándola, sin esperar a que la pequeña aceptase, hacia su grupo de amigos que lo llamaba a lo lejos, cerca del tobogán.

-A-aye- dijo mientras un atisbo de sonrisa asomaba sus labios.

* * *

-Te estoy diciendo que tienes que despejar la ecuación, Natsu- dijo una Lucy exasperada de tener que lidiar con la poca maña que tenía Natsu con las matemáticas. La noche acababa de caer, y aún no había conseguido que el joven de doce años completara una sola ecuación por si mismo.

-¡No entiendo!- gritó Natsu mientras daba vueltas sobre la cama de Lucy.-¡No voy a aprobar! ¡Perderé la apuesta con Gray!

-¿De verdad que eso es lo único que te importa?- dijo Lucy con un suspiro mientras limpiaba la goma que tenía en su regazo tras borrar el estropicio de problema que había hecho.

-Claro- dijo Natsu con una mirada seria hacia la rubia.

-¿No te importa que tengas que examinarte en Septiembre y quedarte todo el verano estudiando?

-No, porque significaría que pasaríamos mucho tiempo juntos estudiando matemáticas en verano- dijo haciendo que la rubia se sonrojase un poco.

-Eso ha sido muy dulce- dijo Lucy dándole de nuevo la libreta a su amigo- Pero la próxima vez pregúntame antes de dar por supuesto que te voy a ayudar...

-Pero, Lucy, si eres mi mejor amiga... Por cierto, ¿que hay de cenar? - tiró la libreta a la cama que rebotó y calló al suelo- Tengo hambre.

Ese examen lo suspendió, y con una nota inferior al 2. Pero ese verano estuvo lleno de recuerdos inolvidables. Entre ellos algunos que atesoraba Lucy en lo más profundo de su corazón.

* * *

-Luuuuuuuuuuuucy-la llamó su amigo mientras este salía corriendo de la puerta de su instituto, Lucy se volvió y saludó a su amigo. Normalmente, se volvían juntos a casa, aunque no estuviesen en la misma dirección. Habitualmente llegaban a la casa de ella, en la que Natsu solía parar y pasar el rato (rato que acababa convirtiéndose en horas, y quien dice horas dice hasta la noche...).

Las hojas de otoño caían, los árboles comenzaban a recibir el frío y con el frío venían los exámenes.-Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Necesitas ayuda con Historia?

-Noo, para eso queda- dijo Natsu mientras paseaba a su lado con las manos sobre su cabeza en una posición despreocupada, saboreando la brisa otoñal.

-Queda una semana, Natsu, y tienes que memori...

-Ara ara- la interrumpió con una risa. Lucy se había acostumbrado al comportamiento desvergonzado y de su manera de gritar en vez de hablar. Tanto que a veces se extrañaba cuando esos gritos, en vez de alterarla, llegaban a tranquilizarla.- No es de eso, ¿te acuerdas del proyecto de expresión artística?.

-¿El de mañana?

-¡Sí!

-¿Aún no hiciste nada!- preguntó Lucy, aunque en el fondo no se sorprendía de la situación. Natsu, si no era un tema que le interesara especialmente, solía dejarlo hasta el final.

-No- dijo entre risas- Verás, tengo una idea... Te necesito desnuda en mi casa a las 4.

-¿QUÉ!- Lucy dio un salto sorprendida mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a arder.

-Ara ara, es que no sé si a tu padre le gustara que poses desnuda para mi cuadro - dijo ignorando el color rojizo de las mejillas de su amiga- Seguro que me ponen buena nota.

-¡Búscate otra idea!

* * *

-No sé que le viste- dijo Natsu cruzando sus brazos al igual que sus piernas con una mirada seria. Estaban en su cuarto, como la mayoría de las noches, se habían quedado a estudiar al que sería para Lucy su último examen del curso. Natsu por su parte había dejado ya los libros en un lado de la cama totalmente opuesto a suyo y se dedicaba a comentar sobre el que era en ese momento el primer novio de Lucy.

-Estamos enamorados- dijo una Lucy ya molesta de que todo el mundo dijese que había tomado una decisión demasiado precipitada en salir con Sting. Él se le había declarado hacía dos días y según sus amigos, para poder así llamar la atención de su ex-novia que había cortado con el días antes de que Sting se declarase a Lucy. Pero eso no era lo que creía la muchacha que justo en esos momentos se hallaba enviando un mensaje a su reciente novio.

-Bueno, si eres feliz entonces me vale- dijo un Natsu sonriente. Al poco rato comenzó a cerrar los ojos a causa del cansancio y del aburrimiento ya que Lucy prestaba más atención al móvil que a su amigo. Cuando estuvo a punto de quedarse completamente dormido en la cama de ella, una almohada le golpeó fuertemente su cara y lo despertó- ¿Que pasa!

-¿Que le dijiste hoy a Sting!- preguntó Lucy con una cara de enfado que podía competir con la de Erza cuando él y Gray tenían una de sus disputas diarias.

-Pu-pues solo le dije que si te hacía daño- tragó saliva mientras miraba atento a la reacción de Lucy que cada vez tenía una expresión más oscura- tendría que vérselas conmigo.

-Dice que no solo le dijiste eso, Natsu.

-Puede que le agarrara de la camiseta- tragó de nuevo saliva mientras se levantaba lentamente para poner distancia entre ella y él.- Y-yy puede que añadiera alguna que otra amenaza... muy explícita.

-Naaaaaaaaaaatsu- gritó la rubia mientras se abalanzaba hacia su amigo.

Al poco tiempo, Yukino pidió a Sting que volviese con ella y así lo hizo. Lucy se sintió usada, dolida; sin embargo, dos cálidos brazos la reconfortaron mientras sufría por lo que ella pensaba que había sido la primera vez que le rompían el corazón. La Lucy actual se rió de la Lucy del pasado, el daño de aquella vez hirió en lo más profundo de su orgullo porque tuvo que darle la razón a todos sus amigos. Pero aquello ni si quiera rozaba al dolor que se sentía cuando a uno te rompen el corazón.

Ese era el dolor que ahora empujaba a Lucy en una espiral de noches en velas y de lágrimas silenciosas.

Cuando esa persona desapareció de la vida de Lucy, su mente se vio esclavizada a un sentimiento de perdida. Un sentimiento tan indescriptible y tan profundo que había teñido sus grandes ojos castaños de oscuridad. Cada día que pasaba, Lucy notaba la falta de ese ser tan preciado, y su corazón se encogía al sentir que aquella falta era por su culpa. Y el tiempo no conseguía llevarse el dolor.

Volvió a acariciar las letras mientras se transportaba a la que había sido la etapa más feliz de su vida, cuando aún estaba con él a su lado.

Había dejado que su etapa de la adolescencia pasase con él como su mejor amigo. Tomaron universidades distintas que se ajustaban más a lo que quería cada uno pero eso no frenó la relación de amistad, solían reunirse varias veces por semana. Esos días ambos se contaban que todo lo que les había pasado en sus vidas durante esos días. Aún asi, a Lucy le pareció muy extraño que ya casi con 20 años, Natsu no había mantenido ninguna relación seria con ninguna chica de su edad.

Todo siguió siendo normal hasta que una noche Natsu se había quedado a dormir en la casa de ella. Como una de tantas noches que él se quedaba a dormir en el piso de la rubia, Natsu roncaba en la cama supletoria que Lucy había comprado específicamente para los días que este durmiese en su piso. Lucy, por otro lado, se había desvelado porque durante la película que habían visto antes de acostarse había consumido demasiada cafeína. Habían sido para ella varias horas agobiantes en las que se dedicaba a dar vueltas en la cama, escuchando los ronquidos de su amigo. Fue en esa noche de desvelo cuando lo escuchó: " _Te quiero, Lucy_ ".

La rubia abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y tuvo miedo, mucho miedo. Miedo a no sentir lo mismo. Miedo a sentirlo. Miedo a que nada volviese a ser como antes. Y sobre todo, miedo a perderlo. Tuvo tanto miedo que esa noche no pudo dormir, ni tampoco contestó a su amigo cuando le preguntaba porqué tenía tan mala cara esa mañana. Durante las siguientes semanas, Lucy puso varias excusas entre su amigo y ella para poner espacio entre ellos.

Poco a poco, ambos se fueron alejando, para la incomprensión de Natsu que no entendía porque la que había sido su mejor amiga se comportaba tan fría y distante con él.

Comenzaron a verse cada mes y luego a solo verse en las reuniones con el resto de su grupo de amigos... Hasta que Natsu conoció a Lisanna. La muchacha era lista, era muy guapa y muy simpática. Encajó a la perfección en su grupo de amigos que no tardaron en tratarla como una más e invitarla a las quedadas que se solían hacer en el bar **Fairy Tail**. Lucy miraba sonriente a la pareja mientras un nudo en su estómago le aclaraba cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia su amigo. Pero se sintió feliz de que por fin era el quien disfrutaba del amor.

Ahora, cuatro años después, todos habían acabado la universidad, se habían independizado, conseguido trabajo y muchos se habían casado. Su mejor amiga, Levi, que siempre creyó que sus únicos amantes eran los libros había contraído matrimonio hace unos meses con un mecánico: Gajeel. El frío amigo que nunca había mantenido una relación estable y prometió no tenerla, se casaba en unas pocas semanas con la profesora de natación y futura campeona olímpica: Juvia. La chica que exigía la perfección, Erza, había conseguido la perfección absoluta con el policía: Jellal; y ahora tras un año y medio casados esperaban su primer hijo. Y luego estaba Natsu... Él había continuado con su relación con Lisanna, y Lucy nunca se había atrevido a confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Natsu.

Volvió a rozar su nombre con las yemas mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a estrellarse contra el sobre. Lucy se debatía en la manera de como decirle al que había sido su mejor amigo que no podría ir a la boda, ella no se veía tan fuerte como para ver al amor de su vida jurarle amor eterno a otra que no fuese ella.

La taza de chocolate ya fría vibró al sentir la brisa de la puerta del café abriéndose de nuevo para la sorpresa de la camarera.

-Ohayo, Lucy, no esperaba verte por aquí.

Esa persona que hablaba a gritos no podía ser otra persona. Lucy levantó la mirada a Natsu y le sonrió, sin importarle que las lágrimas caían sin parar por sus mejillas. Por otro lado, Natsu que se había mantenido sonriente en la entrada del café fue corriendo hacia su amiga.

-¿Que te pasa?- preguntó Natsu mientras su mirada paseaba hacia lo que mantenía entre sus manos. Le quitó el sobre de sus manos y vio lo que era la invitación de su propia boda.- Pensé que te haría ilusión, solías decirme que tenía que sentar cabeza con alguien...

-¿E-eres feliz?- preguntó Lucy con la voz entre cortada mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo, aun así no había permitido que la sonrisa que había mostrado desde el principio se desvaneciese.

Natsu miró hacia la mesa sin saber que responder. Lisanna tenía una personalidad cálida muy parecida a la suya; sin embargo, nunca se había sentido tan feliz como cuando compartía su día a día con Lucy.

-Lo siento- dijo Lucy tras un rato de silencio.- No debería ponerte en duda meses antes de tu boda.

Él fue a contestar cuando la camarera vino a pedir el pedido del recién llegado. Tras irse, dejó un silencio incomodo. Un silencio que animó a Lucy a dejar las monedas que pagaban aquel chocolate frío. Se levantó enjuagándose las lágrimas y la sonrisa, ya dispuesta a volver a su oficina y continuar con su trabajo hasta que acabase la jornada. Volvería a su solitario apartamento en el que la esperaba un cuaderno donde escribiría y quizá se desahogase de aquel huracán de emociones que ahora mismo la empujaban fuera de aquella cafetería.

Pero una mano cálida, la misma mano que la animó a jugar años atrás en ese patio de párvulos, la agarró del antebrazo parándola. Ella se giró confundida hacia su amigo que sostuvo su mirada durante varios segundos.

-Lucy, te quiero- el corazón de Lucy se detuvo y los antes oscuros ojos de Lucy brillaron- Siempre te he querido, pero te alejaste de mí y me dijeron que tenía que probar a pasar tiempo con otra mujer... Lisanna me hace feliz, pero nunca nadie me ha hecho tan feliz como tú.

Lucy comenzó a llorar de nuevo esta vez por otro tipo de sentimiento mucho más cálido, mientras se apresuraba a juntar los labios con el nervioso pelirosado que abrazó a la muchacha como si ella pudiese escapar en cualquier momento. Ese no fue solo su primer beso; sino que también fue una promesa, una promesa en la que ambos prometían que jamás volverían a separarse jamás porque se necesitaban mutuamente para ser felices.

Natsu colocó su frente contra la de Lucy y conectaron las miradas sonrientes durante varios segundos, en esa posición comenzaron a planear como Natsu dejaría a Lisanna para poder después ambos comenzar a vivir en pareja.

Tras dejar el dinero de los dos chocolates que ninguno se había tomado, ambos se marcharon con un futuro mucho más brillante del que habían previsto cuando entraron por las puertas de aquella cafetería. Lucy se giró, antes de doblar la esquina cogida de la mano de Natsu, para poder mirar sonriente al pequeño café el cual tenía justo encima un cartel en el que difícilmente se podía leer: " **Fairy Tail"**.

* * *

Aquí acaba, espero que os haya gustado ^^

Me ha costado escuchar toda la OST de Fairy Tail con canciones sensibles para meterme en situación xDD

Si hay algún consejo o lo que sea para mejorar, yaa saben que hacer ~

¡Gracias por leer~!


End file.
